The Date
by iLoveweirdishthings
Summary: Tim Shepard ask's Violet out on a date. How does it go? read and find out :D  Sorry its so long I got carried away a little bit xD Violet's P.O.V.


**The Date**

I looked at Dally from across the table. His eyes were blazing in anger- a fierce storm was appearing in them. He was in a dangerous mood again…

We were at the Frosty Freeze, sipping on Coke's and eating a few burgers. Dally and I had decided to come to the Frosty Freeze to cool off after our "little" encounter with Tim Shepard and his gang.

Dally and Tim had always been close friends. They had a weird kind of friendship though…, but the two cared about each other. They would help one another even if they had just beat the tar out of each other or slashed the other's tires. I found their friendship kinda weird, but they are boys and boys do do stupid stuff….

"Will you stop starring at me every five seconds!" Dally snapped at me. "I said I was fine ten minutes ago and I meant it."

I crossed my arms across my chest, angrily. "Tell that to your nose, you idiot." I said cooley.

Dally sighed, making it clear that he was annoyed with me. "Shut your trap! If you weren't my best friend I'd beat the tar out of you right now!"

I grinned evilly. Dallas was always threatening me, even though he hardly went along with the threats. "So I guess me being a girl doesn't affect you at all?"

"Nope."

I laughed. "Well if you weren't my best friend I would have let Tim Shepard beat the tar out of you, but I didn't."

It was Dally's turn to laugh. "I could of handled ol' Tim by myself." He said, taking a sip of his Coke. That was true. Dally is just as tough as Tim-maybe even tougher-but I just had had to butt in on their fight and slug Tim in the jaw. Man, but Tim was tough. I had barley heard a whimper out of him-not from pain, but shock.

Most girls don't know how to fight and if they do they sure as hell don't show it. But not me. I had grown up in New York and gone to some rich Soc school that had secret drug dealers, fights and some pretty scary stuff. Also I had become best friends with Dallas Winston when I was ten years old. This made me get tough.

New York is different from Oklahoma. There aren't any _real _gangs anywhere, just friends who stick together. I only came to Tulsa to get close to Dally again and to get the hell away from my parents. So far, I've gotten to know some of Dally's friends and to meet up with the Shepards again.

Just then Dally grabbed a straw from a passing by waitress and blew it at me.

"Damn it, Dallas!" I yelled, shoving the straw away. "Don't you got any manners?"

"Nope." He grinned wolfishly.

I gave him a smug smile and leaned back in the booth, propping my feet up onto his lap. "You getting bored sitting here? 'Cause I am."

"Ya," he said, shoving my feet off of him and getting up from the booth. "Let's get 'outta here."

We got up and left the diner. I heard our waitress yell something at us for not leaving a tip, but I didn't care. She had been a hag to us the whole time we were in there.

The sun shined down brightly and it was nice and warm today. Dally and I decided to run off our left over energy at the lot. I had suggested spending it on beating the tar out of the Soc's, but Dally said he'd save that satisfaction for later.

We had reached the lot by now and I broke into a fast sprint. Dally followed closely behind. We had made it about halfway through the lot when I felt someone tackle me from the side.

We rolled in the grass and I heard another voice shouting something. "Dallas!" I yelled. "Goddamn it, Dally! I though we were gonna' race not wrestle."

"Babe, I sure as hell didn't promise you a race." a familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Tim on top of me. He smirked and held my arms down. "You should know I don't like racing with _girls_."

"Tim!" I hissed, struggling underneath him. "Get the hell off of me. What are you even doing here?"

He let go of my arms and rolled off of me. He cooley laid back in the grass and put an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Just thought I'd get back at you for slugging me in the jaw earlier." He said, looking at me. "It really hurt. Hurt me deep." Sarcasm filled threw his words.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at him. "Tim Shepard you are on lousy liar."

Tim huffed and looked away from me. A second later he glanced at me again. "Sure, babe. Whatever you say." He said with a wink.

"Stop calling me that."

He grinned in response and threw his unlit cigarette in the grass.

I pouted and stared at him as he lay back down. Tim and I had always been okay with each other. As kids we used to argue a lot over stupid stuff, but as we got older we sort of understood each other better. We weren't exactly friends, but we didn't hate each other. We just liked to mess with one another and slash tires together.

I met Tim and his younger brother Curly when I was eleven. They had been visiting family in New York and Tim had gotten into a fight with Dally in an alley by some convenient store. Curly and Tim had teamed up on Dally when I arrived. Dally was on the ground swearing at them, but they only grinned coldly in response. They didn't see me so I ran up to Curly and slugged him in the jaw as hard as I could. Curly fell to the ground and Tim stared wide-eyed at me while I helped Dally up. Then Curly leaped up and tried tackling me, but Tim held him back. We all sort of started talking to each other and before we even knew it we were laughing and goofing off with one another.

I had been staring at Tim for a good five minutes when I noticed Dally was gone.

"Where's Dally?" I asked, sitting criss-cross by Tim.

He closed his eyes and jerked a thumb to the other side of the lot. "Curly's got him."

I looked towards the direction he was pointing at and, sure enough, saw Dally wrestling Curly to the ground. Curly swore at him and tried escaping, but Dal had a tight grip on him.

I laughed in amusement and brushed my bangs out of my face.

Curly was tough like Tim, but the kid wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed. He was a good fighter though and was an…..okay kid.

Tim sat up and put an arm around me. He looked at Dally and Curly and laughed. "Never mind, I guess Dally's got him."

I gave him an annoyed look and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Get your arm off of me."

"Can't do that, babe." He said calmly, tightening his grip. "You might run off on me. Your badass boyfriend, Tim." He smirked.

I pushed his arm off. "You're not my boyfriend."

"Boy Toy?" he asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Okay, okay. I get it, but never forget this, baby." He said leaning in so close to me our noses were touching. "You'll be mine one day."

I rolled my eyes again and stood up. One thing about Tim was he never gave up on something he wanted.

About half an hour later Tim and I had pulled Dally and Curly away from each other before one of them killed the other. They had been doing fine for about ten minutes until Dally had punched Curly a little too hard and the kid had gone berserk. Curly charged at Dal, but I had intervened by then. Tim and Curly had tried ganging up on Dally, but I hit Tim over the head and threatened to kill him if he didn't help me. He agreed. Tim didn't like being told what to do, but, for some odd reason, he always listened to me.

Now, all four of us sat together in the cool grass smoking cancer sticks and drinking Pepsi (technically, I was the only one drinking Pepsi and not smoking, but oh well…)

Curly offered me a cigarette, but I said no. I had never really liked smoking. When we were ten Dally had convinced me to just try it, but I had gotten sick just off a few puffs so Dal never pressured me to do it after that. I still smoke sometimes, but only when I'm nervous or scared.

I took another sip of Pepsi and saw Tim staring at me. He strolled towards me and slung his arm around me. He must have been high or somethin' 'cause he started saying idiotic and all sorts of sweet stuff then. I gave him one of my pissed off looks, but didn't bother doing anything to shut him up.

"Hey, Vi." Tim slurred. "Will you go on a date with me?"

I froze and held back a laugh. I bit my lip and looked away from him flustered. Dally gave me a weird look, but didn't say anything. He knew as much as I did that Tim wasn't serious, but I still didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Oh come on." Tim pleaded. "Just one date."

"Tim I'm not sur-"I stared, but then felt a tight pain in my ribs. I yelped loudly and saw Curly behind me. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelled, "Curly let go!"

Curly laughed evilly and only pinched my ribs harder. "Squeal yes!" he hollered at me.

"What?" I yelled in confusion. "What the hell does that mean!"

"Do it!" he commanded.

"Okay, okay!" I said. "YES!" I yelled loudly.

Curly let go and rolled to the ground laughing. I looked at him in confusion then realized Dally was laughing like a maniac too.

Suddenly realization hit me and I looked at Tim to see him nearly jumping and screaming for joy.

"Aw, crap." I muttered. I had just said yes to a date with Tim. Damn it….

I blushed and looked at my worn out boots. Tim kept muttering something, but I ignored him. Curly and Dally continued laughing hard that they eventually started to cry a little. I only blushed and gave them all annoyed looks.

Dally and I were laying down in the lot a few days later. We weren't exactly doing anything, just being bored, starring at the clouds and talking. Dally hated having long conversations with me 'cause after a while I would start asking him 'weird' and 'personal' questions, so right now he was pretty pissed at me.

"Sooooo," Dally said, blowing a smoke ring, "what are you gonna' wear?"

"To what?" I asked taking a sip of Pepsi from the bottle Dally had.

Dally grinned and took a long puff from his cigarette. "To your and Shepard's date."

I pouted and blushed at him. "Damn Shepard's…"

Dally blew another smoke ring and raised an eyebrow at me. "Hey, you're the one who said agreed to it, kiddo."

I snatched Dally's cigarette and shot him a glare. "Shut up. Curly had me by the ribs and I didn't know what yelling yes at the time meant." I took a little puff and let the cigarette dangle from my mouth.

Dally looked at me funny. "You nervous?"

"No." I said, annoyed and taking another puff.

Dally grinned and rolled his eyes. "You only smoke when you're nervous, stupid."

Dally grabbed his cigarette back and hit me on the head. "Shesh, dummy, make it anymore obvious."

I blushed angrily at him and stuck my tongue out.

He laughed. "Hey, I got a dare for ya'."

I sighed. "What is it?"

He grinned evilly. "I dare you to wear a dress on the date."

I sighed loudly. "Aw, man. Do I have too?"

"Yup." He answered taking a puff from his cigarette.

As kids Dally and I had always dared each other to do stupid stuff and since nether of us wanted to wimp out we always ended up doing them. Whatever the dare was we always did it no matter how stupid they were. I guess we never got that habit out of us 'cause we still dare each other and we still do the dares.

"Dallas Winston sometimes I really hate you." I muttered.

He smiled more and laughed. "But at least I helped you."

"Do what?"

"I made you not nervous anymore."

I laughed, dully. "Ya', ya' I guess you did."

He really knew how to change my moods. I guess that's one reason he's my best friend.

I walked slowly up the steps to the Shepard house. I didn't want to go in and ask a certain person the question I was gonna' ask, but Dally had dared me to get a dress and since I didn't own one I'd have to borrow one.

I pouted as I knocked on the door. _Dallas you are gonna' get it…._

Angela Shepard answered the door. She gave me a weird look as her blue-black ringlets blew perfectly in the wind. "What do _you_ want?" she asked, in a harsh snot filled tone.

I held back the rude statement I just though of and swallowed my pride. "Do-do you have a dress I can borrow?" I blushed and turned my eyes away from her.

She laughed. "Ya', but what makes you think I would let you borrow any of my dresses?"

I glared at her this time. "I just need it for tonight." I snapped. "Your stupid brother, Curly tricked me into going on a stupid date with your stupid brother, Tim."

Angela laughed again as I continued to glare at her. "Fine," she answered, "but since _your_ gonna' wear it don't bother bringing it back. I don't want it back if _your_ freakish DNA will be on it."

"I can wash it…" I mumbled angrily as she let me into the house.

I followed her to her room and sat on the edge of her bed as she went through her closet. Finally she agreed on one and pulled it out.

The dress was a simple cream strapless one that hung off a black hanger. It looked beautiful, Angela had out done herself.

She tossed me the dress and smirked. "There you go. Now you have your dress so get out."

I was still in shock about how beautiful the dress was. "A-are you sure you don't want it back?" I stuttered.

"Not if it has your DNA on it."

"B-but…"

"Look!" she yelled, grabbing me off the bed and tossing me out of her bedroom door. "I don't want it if your gonna' wear it. I don't like you and you don't like me so just keep that old thing and get out of my house!" she yelled, slamming the bedroom door in my face.

I stood in front of the door shocked. "Uuuhh…okay?" I muttered silently to myself.

Just then I heard a door slam and saw Curly walk into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and looked at me. He smirked at me then walked off without asking me anything.

I shrugged and walked out of the house.

I walked to the lot red faced later that evening. I didn't have my truck since Dally stole it earlier and I didn't know where he was so I was forced to walk. Tim and I had agreed to meet in front of the lot since his folks were always fighting and I didn't really have a home in Tulsa-I usually just slept at the Curtis's house or at Dally's father's house (he was never home so that made both Dally and I happy).

I hated the dress Angela had given me. Sure, it had looked beautiful and simple on the hanger, but now it just looked humiliating. Every inch of it clung tightly to every part of my body and the dress barley went half-way down my thighs. I tried covering up the upper half of my body with my blue-jeans jacket, but every guy that passed me stared in pure lust at my body. My black fishnet stockings didn't really help either, but at least my boots were comfortable.

When I got to the front of the lot Tim wasn't there so I leaned against a tree and waited. I was thinking about just going to the Curtis house and ditching Tim when I saw Dally walking on the other side of the side walk. He hadn't spotted me yet and I thanked God for that. If Dally saw me he'd make fun of me for the end of eternity.

Just then he started to turn his head in my direction and I quickly ducked and hide on the other side of the tree. _Please, please don't let him see me _I pleaded to myself.

After a few moments I peeked out and saw Dally going into Johnny's yard. When he vanished from view I walked towards the side walk and sighed. "Thank God…"

Just then Tim's truck pulled up in front of me. I opened the door and yelped. He eyed me up in down with a sly smirk on his face. When I got in the seat and slammed the door shut he kept looking at me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

He snapped back into reality and grinned at me. "Hey, baby." He said with a whistle, "you look good."

I blushed and glared at him. "Shut up, Tim..." I muttered. _Dally, Angela I hate both of you right now!_

"Shut up, Tim." He mocked at me.

I rolled my eyes as he started to drive away from the lot. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying to bring up a conversation.

He glanced at me for a second then looked back at the rode. "Buck's place. He's having some party there and I thought we could go and check it out."

"Buck's always having parties. What makes this one so important?"

Tim chuckled. "Ya', I guess he does have parties all the time…" he mumbled. "And this one's important 'cause _you're _going with _me._"

I sighed. "Sure it is…" I mumbled.

I didn't want to go to some stupid party at Buck's. First of all I didn't even like the guy. He was gross and dug Hank Williams too much. He made his money off of fixed horse races and bootlegging. The only reason I hung around his place was 'cause he was Dally's rodeo partner so, even though I didn't like him, I acted friendly towards him.

When we got to Buck's place Tim stopped the car and put an arm around me. "You know, Vi we can just ignore the party downstairs and have our own in one of the spare rooms upstairs." He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes as I took his arm off of my shoulders. I got out of the truck and looked back at Tim. "Well, aren't you coming?" I said before I slammed the door shut.

Tim stared at me through the window for a second and then he grinned in realization. He got out of the truck, locked it and walked with me towards the front door. He didn't bother putting his arm around me; he knew that I'd rather be surrounded by people I hate then to be alone with him.

He held the front door opened for me. "Ladies first," he said. I walked in and he followed right behind me.

Tim and I were barley passing by a large round table where drunks were playing poker at when I felt strong hands cover my eyes.

"Jesus, Tim! You sure got yourself a looker!"

"Dallas?" I shouted. His hands were still covering my eyes, but I could recognize his voice anywhere.

He took his eyes off my eyes and pulled me into a playful hug. "Gosh Vi," he said, leaning down towards me, "you clean up good."

I laughed and playfully punched him in the chest. _Well, he's in an awful good mood._ "Dallas Winston, what the hell are you doing here?"

He pushed his hair back behind his ear. "Aw shoot kid," he smiled and looked back behind his shoulder, "I'm here with Johnnycake."

"Johnny?" I asked, surprised. "I though Johnny didn't like parties too much."

Ya, well," he nodded, "he took a pretty bad beating from that lousy father of his-that heartless sun of a bitch-and I just wanted to cheer the kid up. You dig?"

I was shocked. Dally? Dallas Winston, the toughest hood I've ever meet, caring about someone other than himself? I knew he loved Johnny and would do anything to protect him, but rarely did Dally tell me how he truly felt about little 'ol Johnny. The only thing he had told me until now is that if he ever got a hold of Johnny dad he would kill him. Literally kill him. But now, I knew that he treated Johnny sweeter than anyone else in the world. He loved the kid and Dallas was Johnny's hero. I considered them to be the perfect match. Their relationship was cute.

I smiled. "That's cute Dal. It's real sweet how much you care about Johnny."

Dally blushed for a second and looked away for a moment. He then got me in a headlock and messed up my hair. "Shut up, Vi."

Dally and I continued to goof of with each other for a little while longer. I saw Johnny leaning against a wall smiling at us. Or should I say smiling at Dallas. The kid loved seeing the playful side of him.

Dally and I playfully pushed, punched and teased each other for most of the time. People stared at us and made jokes, but we ignored them. When Dally picked me up and began spinning me around I noticed (and remembered) that Tim was still with me.

He was a few feet away from us, looking more lean and catlike than usual. His face was stern, but in a pissed off pout expression and his eyes. His deep black eyes were smoldering with anger and he was glaring at Dally. His glare could have even frightened the devil. He was pissed, but I don't know why.

"Hey, Dal," a quiet voice said behind us, "having fun?"

Dally put me down and we turned around to see quiet little Johnnycake standing there. His head was down and he was staring at his feet. _Cute kid_ I thought as Dally put his arm on Johnny's head.

"Hey Johnnycake," he cooed, "What do you want to do?"

Johnny blushed and looked up at Dally. "Doesn't matter Dal. As long as it won't kill us I'm up for anything."

Dallas laughed. "How 'bout a movie, kiddo."

"Sure."

Dally grinned in amusement and stared at Johnny protectively for a few moments. That's when I remembered Tim was still here and only a few feet behind us. Plus, I had been sort of ignoring him since we've been here and that made me a _tad_ guilty.

"Hey, Tim!" I yelled, turning around. I had expected to see him leaning against a wall or talking to someone, but I was wrong. My face collided into the middle part of his chest (since I'm short he's _way_ taller than me) and I yelped in pain. "Ow!" I said, taking a step back.

I looked up to see Tim trying to smother his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. "Sorry, Vi, I thought you knew I was right behind you."

_Right…'cause anyone would expect that their 'date' was trailing a little too closely behind them and glaring at their best friend. Yup, that's just how a first date rolls._

My face got red in embarrassment as Tim continued to look at me and finally I looked down at my feet. "It's okay." I mumbled.

"Hey, me 'n Johnny are gonna split. Gonna go see a movie." Dally said, patting my head. "Take care, Violet. See ya later Shepard."

"See ya, Dally." Tim responded. There was no longer a hint of violent hate in his eyes. In fact he almost seemed…relieved.

"Ya, see ya later, Dallas." I said as he turned to walk away. "Bye, Johnnycake. Take care."

Johnny turned around and smiled at me. He mumbled a shy goodbye, but as he turned his head away from me I noticed the large purple bruise on his cheek. No way had he gotten that from a slap to the face. Johnny's dad had struck him with something. Something hard and hurtful. And I bet he had done it without even considering or giving a damn on how painful it must be for Johnny. Man, if Dally ever got a hold of Johnny's dad….

"Yo', Girlie are you there?" Tim asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "You okay, Vi?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Tim gave me a weird look. "Oh, sorry, Tim." I mumbled.

Tim lit a cigarette and raised an eyebrow at me. "Jesus Christ, Violet, you sure zoned me out when Dallas was here."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Sorry, Tim. I didn't mean too."

He grinned. "It's okay, darlin'." He threw away his cigarette and looked at me. "You wanna' dance?"

"Uh, sure…" I mumbled.

Tim and I danced for awhile-at first it was _really _awkward since both of us weren't really dancers, but after awhile we sort of got used to it. When Tim put his hands on my hips I got red faced and my stomach started doing flips.

_It's just Tim…._ I thought. _Just fun loving, stupid, idiotic Tim Shepard._

That didn't stop my face from getting any more red or to settle my nerves down.

After an hour or so of dancing Tim and I found some chairs to sit down and rest at. Then Tim got up and went to go find us something to drink.

I had to admit I was having a pretty fun time. I never really liked Buck's parties, but Tim made them more interesting and exciting some how. I guess Tim isn't so bad once you get to know him a little.

Just then I saw Curly walk in and my mood changed from happy to uneasy. When Curly saw me he strolled over to where I was cigarette in hand, and had a huge smirk on his face.

I decided to play it cool. God knows that if Curly ever found out that I was having fun with Tim he wouldn't let me hear the end of it. So I leaned back in my chair coolly and smirked when he came over.

"Hey, Curly, how's it going, kid?"

Curly eyed me up, looking at me from my feet to my head. I swear I would have punched the kid right then and there if I wasn't here with Tim. "Hey, Vi, how's it going?"

"Uh, fine." It sounded more like a question then a statement.

Curly laughed and took a puff of his cigarette. "How's Tim been? Have you two done it yet?"

"What!" I yelled at him, confused, as I stood up.

He glanced away from me as he flicked his cigarette butt away. Curly grinned evilly and then started laughing. He pointed to me, "Oh come on!" he said between laughs, "you didn't think he honestly wanted to go out with you, right? Tim, Angela and I set up this little "date" as a way to get Tim some action."

Realization struck threw me like lightning and I felt the sting of tears beginning to form in my eyes. "You mean," I gasped a little, "Tim used me for sex?"

Curly's grin got wider. "Bingo," he said, snapping his fingers. "Sex and only sex. He told me himself right before he went and picked you up."

I gasped again and suddenly I didn't feel to well; my head felt dizzy and my stomach felt super tight. And now the stinging in my eyes hurt so bad that I couldn't see straight. My vision was just all blurry.

Just then Tim returned and handed me a Coke. He grinned when he saw Curly.

"Hey, Curly," he said, patting his little brother on the back, "what're you doing here, kid?"

My confusion and hurt quickly turned to anger when I glanced up at Tim. I couldn't stand being near him right now not after what I just learned.

Before Curly had a chance to reply I threw my Coke in Tim's face and punched his right shoulder as hard as I could.

He staggered back a few steps and rubbed his shoulder. He wiped away Coke from his eyes and shot me a dirty look. "Violet, what the hell!"

"Tim Shepard I hate you!" I screamed. "I hate you so much so go straight to hell, jackass!" I then turned away from him and ran from the party.

I was walking around the lot slowly, red-eyed with a cigarette dangling from my mouth. It was one I had stolen from Dally earlier and it wasn't lit, like I said I don't like to smoke, but somehow it still helped me calm down a little.

I walked to the middle of the lot and sat down in the cool grass. I felt numb, but not from the cool air or the wet grass-I couldn't really explain why I felt this way. I just felt numb, lonely and empty, like a black hole. Tim had hurt me pretty badly; I don't like being used as a sex toy. I still didn't understand why it had hurt me so much (if this had happened a week ago I would of just punched Tim in the face and not given a hang about it), but now I found myself miserably cradling my knee's in my hands. After a while I laid my head on my knees, spat out the cigarette and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Hey," a familiar voice said. "You okay?"

I looked up to see Dally standing right there, looking coolly. His right hand was on his hip and I noticed that he must have been really cold since he was only wearing jeans and a brown T-shirt.

"Where's your jacket?" I asked, looking at the ground. "Also, aren't you cold? I said, emotionless.

"Nah," he said, sitting down besides me. "I leant my jacket to Johnny, the kid needed it more than. The poor thing…"

"Oh," was all I could say and then I found myself bawling into Dally's chest and having my arms around his waist. He was my best friend and I loved him-he was also the person I felt most comfortable with in life. I didn't have to pretend with Dallas, he understood every bit of me and I understood him, too. We we're two tough, badass hoods that could only understand one another. It was a weird yet loving relationship we had.

Dally sort of cradled me awkwardly and brushed my bangs out of my face. "Hey, Kiddo," he breathed, silently, "what's wrong? Run out of black eyeliner or somethin'?"

"Tim," I whispered, quietly as I brushed my tears away and tried to control my breathing and to stop shuddering. "He used me…"

"Used you?" Dallas asked his eyes full of confusion. "What the hell do you mean?"

I cried some more, but stayed in control of myself. "He used me for sex." I finally muttered.

Dally's face went white and then his eyes went dark with hatred and anger. "You had sex with him!" he screamed at me. "Violet Sheer I'm going to beat the hell outta Tim and then-"

"I didn't have sex with him." I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "I didn't even come close, but I hate Tim now. I-I-I can't even stand talking about him! He only asked me out for sex-"

Dally's whole face turned dark in anger and he was shaking now. He jumped up quickly and started pacing in front of me. "When I get my hands on Shepard, oh, he's gonna get it! I'll kill him. I really will. Nobody does that to my best friend and gets away with it that dirty-"he went on calling Tim every dirty word he could think of.

Just then Tim appeared. He took a step towards me, arms raised. "Vi, can you tell me what's wrong? Is it something I did?"

"You get the hell away from her!" Dally snapped, and then he lunged at Tim. They both fell to the ground hard and it looked like Tim got the wind knocked 'outta him.

"Ouch, Dally. What the hell was that for?" Tim sputtered, trying to push Dally off of him.

Dally swung and punched Tim in the face. "Sick bastard! That's what you are Tim, a sick bastard." He grabbed Tim's neck with his right hand and punched him in the eye with his left fist. "I 'ought to kill you right now-right Violet?"

I hadn't really expected Dally to beat Tim this bad. Already Tim looked bloody and he was definitely gonna' have bruises later. I hadn't known Dally was going to get this mad over the situation, but I think me crying over the whole thing had set Dallas of. Know he was just hunting for blood.

"Vi!" Tim cried as he managed to push Dally off of him. Tim got to his feet and took a few steps away from Dallas. One of his eyes was black and his whole face was bloody.

"How dare you use Violet for sex," Dallas said as he grabbed Tim by his shirt collar and throwing him a few feet away.

"Wait, what!" Tim shouted getting up again. "I didn't-"

"Shut up, Shepard!" Dally yelled at him.

I stood up and walked over to Dally. We stood besides each other darkly, like two lines approaching their prey.

Tim continued to stare at us in confusion. "Vi, please believe me." Tim started to walk towards me, but stopped when Dally glared at him. "I didn't want to have sex with you-"

"Then why did Curly tell me you did!" I interrupted him.

"I, uh, I don't…" Tim started to stutter. "Wait-when did you talk to Curly?"

Just then all three of us heard laughter and saw Curly stumble out of a bush behind Tim. "Wow, Violet. I can't believe you believed my story."

"Curly!" Tim and Dally shouted at the same time. Then they both ran and tackled him to the ground.

"Stupid kid." Dallas shouted, punching Curly in the gut.

Curly grunted in pain and swore at him.

"Curly why did you do that!" Tim shouted at his little brother in anger.

"I was bored." Curly replied with a smirk.

Tim and Dally got to their feet and dragged Curly up. Then they both threw him to the side cursing at him.

Before Curly noticed I ran over to him and, just as he turned his head to the side, I punched him as hard as I could.

Curly fell to the ground as blood began to drip from his eye. "Bitch," he muttered as he stumbled away.

I laughed darkly as I watched him stumble. Then Tim and Dally came over to me.

"Nice one, kid." Dally said with a smile.

I smiled at him back. Then I turned to Tim and he gave me a small smirk. "Sorry about that, Vi. I didn't know Curly was stupid enough to do that."

"Its okay, Tim," I said as we walked out of the lot, "but next time ask me out without Curly around."

He smiled at me and blushed as we walked out into the night.


End file.
